Daddy's Girl
by KayWritess
Summary: Mercury finds an interesting contact name saved in Emerald's scroll. Who could it be? Who has a Daddy kink? What will Mercury do about it? Cameos from other baddies included. This kind of had a mind of it's own. There might be more chapters. Emercury with a dash of something special, but it doesn't have a ship name yet. R&R
1. Episode I

Daddy's Girl

WARNING VULGAR LANGUAGE AND MATURE THEMES READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

"What the fuck is this?" Mercury asked. She looked away from her book briefly to him staring at her scroll.

"How did you get my scroll? She said annoyed. Sometimes the silver haired assassin really surprised her. "Whatever-hand it over."

"Not until you answer my question." Out of no where she straddled his back with her blade hooked under his chin.

"You know I could just take it." She whispered in his ear. He smirked to himself. Fun Emerald was out to play. Slowly he turned over so that he faced her.

"Oh, Emmy, you can't beat me."

"Wanna bet?" Applying slight pressure to his neck. She saw the gleam of excitement in his eyes. "Give it!"

"Just tell me who this is?" He said twirling the device in his hands

"Who?' He showed her the scroll where it displayed the name 'Daddy'. A light blush covered her cheeks before she snatched it from him in an attempt to flee. Mercury tackled her to the ground.

"Who is it? Is that my number?" He smirked. She looked up at him in confusion for a split second then burst with laughter.

"Um no!"

"Then who is it?" He asked again. "Tell me or I'll lick you." She rolled her eyes so hard she thought they'd get stuck.

"What is with you and licking me?" She said struggling to get up off the floor. Taking her hands he pinned them above her head. Emerald ignored the fire pulsing in her veins at the way he's handling her. He was clearly stronger than her, rarely domineering, but when he was. Dear Oum! "Merc, no!" She squealed as his mouth lowered to her neck. "No!"

The door to their dorm burst open. She prayed it was Cinder. Mercury paused to glance up. Neo waltzed in with her signature smirk. She sat on the floor right next to them just to witness the spectacle.

"Neo is a perv."

"She's not a perv. There's nothing to see here. Just you being weird." She squirmed under him.

"Stop moving like that Em or the will be something to see." She tried to hide her blush, but Neo caught it.

"I would stop if you let me go."

"No way." He shook his head.

"How about I give you a hint." The challenge appealed to his mischievous nature causing him to lightly loosen his grip. He nodded for her to go on. "It's someone that you know, but not that well." Thinking it over, he finally released her.

"Roman?" She stuck her tongue out gagging in disgust. "Well then I guess there is one way to find out. We're switching scrolls for the day." He let her up.

"Okay, but there is no telling what you might see. Don't use my apps. Don't play my games and don't go through my gallery. Oh and don't be mean to the Ruby girl."

"Whatever."He muttered. It was his turn to roll his eyes. "I can't go through your pics there is a lock on them."

"Thank Junior for that." She smiled as she changed out of her Haven Uniform. He locked nearly everything on her phone, so he couldn't see much. Black eyes finally rose from the screen of her scroll to see her slip on the white vest.

"Need help?"

"You know I don't. Let's go." She said. "What you thought I'd leave you alone with my scroll. Ha!"

"Let's go by Junior's Place first." Emerald wondered why. His cavernous mind was as deep as it was empty slightly contradicting, but the man himself was contradicting. Like how in the hell did he get her scroll. She tried to look over at her scroll held securely within his hands, but his height deterred her. That in itself pissed her off because she wasn't short. Crimson eyes looked over to the one walking beside her.

The pink and brown headed girl decided to tag along out of pure curiosity. She didn't care about who Emerald referred to as Daddy, but Mercury sure did and that was her OTP. She was determined to make sure they get together at the end of all of this. Even if she already knew who it was.

Once they turned into the alley that Junior's Club was on, Emerald walked up to the bouncer who nodded and let them in.

"Junior!" she called.

"Hey, Babygirl. What are doing on this side of town?"

"Looking for some trouble to get in to." Mercury watched their interaction for a while trying to gauge their relationship. With the way the man leaned over the bar smiling at his partner it wasn't hard to picture.

"Is it him?"

"Is what me?"

"Nothing he's trying to figure out the nicknames in my phone."

"It should be hard my man. I put that thing on lock. Not even I know what's on there." He chuckled polishing a glass. "What do you have me saved as?"

"You will never know," She winked taking a sip of the drink he slid in front of her. Where was Mercury's drink? He felt as if he was in the twilight zone. Did they always flirt like this?

Emerald was fond of beards and constantly talking about how she loved to straddle a man's head. Soft sensitive thighs on each side of his face. Junior was highly capable of spoiling her with what she desired. Dark grey eyes could see him on his knees beneath her while she gripped the cold hard bar.

His eloquent hands roamed the silky planes of her body. "Fuck," She whimpered when he ran his tongue up her slit. He slipped it inside her making her back arch. Hiking her dress all the way up above her hips. He used it as reigns to make her grind onto his waiting tongue.

It didn't matter how well his tongue performed, because he knew for certain that Emerald could grind her orgasm out of anything. Mercury bit down on his lip trying to will the images from his mind, but they came to him so clearly. Emerald riding out her orgasm until all of her juices were smeared across his face and Junior squeezing his length through his pants eventually struggling to get it out both plaguing him, but something wasn't right.

"Mercury!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Did you get all of the information you needed?"

"Yes. Next!" His throat was dry. What the fuck happened to him? His pants felt a little bit tighter and his skin began to burn with something a little stronger than curiosity.

As they walked down the street, Emerald watched him tap his chin. Why was he such deep thought over this. It's not like she cared whoever he tangled with.

It had to be someone she would happily give dominance over to. Oh yes, someone that would make her completely submissive.

"Cinder." He said flatly. Their leader was the only one that could have her completely obedient and he always questioned why. He could see it in the way Emerald looks at her. Her eyes practically glow in the presence of the woman.

"Get on your knees." Cinder ordered softly. Emerald obeyed. Weak with want, she let her fingers spread across the dark sheets. "Why did you not follow orders?" Her hands tenderly rubbed the smooth warm skin of her bottom.

"I-I," She whimpered as Cinder's hand roamed dangerously close to her already slick slit.

"You were given very _explicit_ instructions, Emerald." Her hand came down on her hard. Emerald yelped as her body surged forward. She bit her lip and her fingers gripped the sheets. The more she smacked the hotter her hand became.

Cinder's eyes sparkled with gold as she watched Emerald drip onto her sheets. "Turn over and spread your legs."

Pushing the other woman's thighs down with her hands, something else something much bigger pressed into her. Cinder licked her lips as she thrust the device into her subordinate. The bright red phallus glistened. Emerald coated it in her juices.

"Cinder? Final answer?" She asked smirking. He didn't like the look on her face. The smirk was so thick and insidious that if she wasn't so cute he'd be afraid. Neo shook her head. "She's right."

"Wait, how does she know?" He asked incredulous.

"It's a really long story one that I don't care to tell, but Neo is like super stealthy. She practically sees everything." The petite girl nodded along.

"So If it's not Cinder, Junior, me, and you hate Roman-who? I give up. Wait is it Neo?"

"Oh my Oum!" If she was wearing pearls they'd be rolling around the floor. "Yes. It is." Her sarcasm cut through him like a blade. Neo snickered silently. "She surprisingly has a very wicked tongue."

"You know what Emerald- I don't care. I don't give a fuck! If all you are going to do is torture me then, I'll let it go." He lied.

"Good." She smiled sweetly.

"Just tell me who the fuck it is!" He snapped.

"No," She laughed skipping off to the kitchen.

"Good morning, children. Daddy's Home." Roman said twirling his cane. Mercury's head whipped around to glare at the man. Roman paused mid-entry. "What did I walk into?"

"Mercury is throwing a temper tantrum. He'll get over it." She said looking for something to snack on.

"I thought we were partners, Em. You know about the women that I-"

"Yes, and I didn't want to know about it. Why do you care? Are you jealous or something?" She asked irritated. Roman looked to Neo who just watched on.

"You know what I'm just gonna go. I don't have time for teen betrayal, unrequited love or whatever the hell this is."

"You stay right there!" Mercury said. "Is it Roman?"

"What?" Roman asked. Emerald slapped a hand across her face.

"Does she call you Daddy?"

"Yes!" he answered casually. "Is that what this is about?" He gestured between the two of them.

"Roman," She growled.

"What? I'm not going to lie to him. Look at how upset he's been." Mercury's posture was frigid and his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Em-"

"It's not Roman. I swear to Oum! You guys are stressing me out. I'm leaving." She said before storming out of the hideout.

Neo looked over to Mercury and shook her head in disappointment. Maybe it's time to change her OTP.

He sulked his entire evening. Neo felt bad for him. He seemed so lonely, and Emerald was gone for hours. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his. Slowly she brought out her umbrella. He would have been afraid, if it weren't the sad smile that crossed her face.

They were deep in the woods. it was so dark and dense, a part of him was sure that she was going to kill him. With the way that he was feeling, he would be okay with it. Then he heard it, a giggle. There was a very dim light in the distance.

Emerald stood in the doorway of a small cabin. It looked like she had changed. Instead on her usual attire she donned a simple white t-shirt dress and dark brown boots that had two red bows tied at the back of her thighs.

Pulling her inside, he slammed the door behind them. "People will hear you slamming the door."

"Darling, we are deep in the midst of the grim-filled woods. Why would anyone be out here?"

"You don't know what kind of backwards psychos are lurking in these woods." He raised an eyebrow at her suggestion, and she barely resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

"I've missed you." He said pulling her close. There was a warm fire going and the soft lighting danced in her eyes.

"I didn't come for that." She said trying to keep her walls up, but she knew he would see right past it. His tall muscular body towered over hers. A twisted tingle raced up her spine.

"What _did_ you come here for?" He asked darkly his fingers lightly touching the small of her back slowly bringing her closer to him and backing her up at the same time.

She pulled the mask from his face and let it fall to the floor. He stared at her intensely. The power from his gaze was thick enough to choke on. "What did you come for?" his voice was now a deep whisper. She could feel his breath tickling her lips, and his eyes never left hers.

They crushed their lips together. He didn't give her a chance to react. His tongue swam through her mouth claiming every part as his own. Her head spun with desire. Her little moans where swallowed up by his need.

He snaked his hand under her thighs when he had her pressed against the table. His hips subconsciously thrust to the heat between her legs begging for him.

Two eyes peered on through the darkness. Neo was positive that several gnats were flying into his mouth, but she couldn't help the smile on her face. He was the one who so desperately wanted the truth, and there it was being displayed before him

This entire day was filled with the idea of Emerald and someone having sex, but he never saw it like this. He never expected someone to respond to her like this. Or her to respond to someone the way she was.

Her hands moved across him like fire desperate to feel everything but the second his lips reached her neck, she lost it. Kisses filled with passion and need turned into biting. "Fuck," She moaned. He smiled against her skin.

They broke apart only for him to slip the dress over her head. A string of kisses trailed down her neck past her chest, and she felt his lips cover her nipple.

He had no idea she was so sensitive there. Mercury's own mouth watered to taste the mocha flesh. As soon as the thought came he looked over to see Neo gone. His eyes flew back to the scene.

He slid into her slowly moaning inch by inch. Throwing his head back a moan escaped both of their lips. "You're amazing." He said placing kisses all over her. Mercury saw his partner pull him closer and her legs wrapped tight around his back.

"Please," She whimpered begging him to move.

"Please what?" He asked wrapping his hand around her neck. Even at the hilt, she felt him slide deeper into her.

"Oh my grim-Adam, please fuck me." He rolled his hips into her's happy to oblige. Emerald could practically feel him in the base of her throat. "Yes," She hissed as he moved in and out of her. Each thrust pressed further into her g-spot, and her wetness only made it easier for him to go faster.

"Em-" He choked out. Adam felt her giggle as he struggled to control himself. She was milking him and he was about to give her everything he had. Flipping her over roughly, he pressed into her hard.

"Fuck," She gasped as he slammed into her viciously from behind. Shaky fingers stopped grabbing at the fur rug and gave out beneath her. Right before her legs were about to fail her, he slipped his hand under her to rub her clit. "No."

"Yes," He said kissing her. His mouth and movements assaulted her with pleasure beyond belief. Her legs began to shake and it was almost like her entire body was humming. "Emerald, love," He warned. Instead of slowing down she started bouncing her ass against him.

"Come on, Daddy." She teased loving how his red hair stuck to his forehead. Adam smacked her ass, making her jump before he rolled her over to her back and pinned her arms above her head. He could feel her walls tighten around him begging him to come with her.

"You're mine." He moaned in her ear as she milked every drop from him. They collapsed into a tangle mess. The only thing falling from their lips is each other's names.

Mercury walked back to the base in silence. So many thoughts were swarming in his head, but he didn't know if the majority of it stemmed from curiosity or jealousy. Anyone in their right mind would have been jealous of the kind of sex he just witnessed.

When he finally made into the comfort of his own bed, he tried going to sleep and the erection tenting his pants was not going anywhere any time soon. Then he noticed a faint white light emanating from his pocket. He slipped his scroll out and immediately noticed the name -EMMY-

-did you enjoy the show?- Embarrassment flooded his entire being. His fingers couldn't move fast enough to type a response.

-Em Im srry! I didn't even kno where neo was taking me-

It took a few minutes for her to respond, but she did and it was a picture. Emerald sleep peacefully on his chest while Adam had her fingers pressed to his lips. They were still naked and had obviously gone at it again after he left.

-she's mine. never forget that.-

And just like that he never text back. For some reason an odd feeling of possession came over him. Strangely enough he wasn't even angry, but he knew one thing for sure. Emerald was his, and no one would stand in his way. A twisted laugh escaped his lips.

Hearing the sound of him, Neo smiled as she flipped through the magazine in front of her lazily. Soon, she thought.

 **OKAY, LET ME EXPLAIN. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONESHOT, BUT IT KIND OF GREW A MIND OF IT'S OWN. I'M SORRY. LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS. -KOLA**


	2. Episode II

**HELLO AGAIN. I HAVE DECIDED TO GO AHEAD AND CONTINUE THIS STORY. LIKE I SAID, IT HAS BECOME IT'S OWN ENTITY, AND I AM THE MERELY THE MEDIUM AND CATALYST. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, AND I HOPE TO READ MANY MORE. -KB**

* * *

Daddy's Girl

Episode Two

* * *

"I should go." She whispered softly. The second the words left her lips, his arms wrapped tighter around her.

"You should stay."

"No," She said. "Cinder will be looking for me, and Mercury might literally kill me for disappearing on him." She didn't see the muscle tick in his jaw at the mention of the other man's name.

The sun was just beginning to peek from over the horizon and the lights filtered through the trees across her body like glitter. Emerald tried to pull the sheet around her, but he yanked it from her hands. "Adam!" She said her hand flying up to cover her breasts.

"Get over here." He said gesturing to the spot where she previously lay. Instead of reclaiming that place, she crawled on top of him straddling his hips. Her hands still shielded him from looking at her breasts. "Darling, I have already seen and tasted all of you."

"So?" She said pouting.

"No need to be shy." he slightly raised himself up to face her. He toyed with one of her long strands. Twirling it around his fingers, he watched the orchestra of emotions play across her face. Her eyes were fixed on the colors before them. The brightness of the sun burned away the inky indigo night igniting the skies.

"Beautiful," She whispered. He could tell that something was bothering her, but he didn't know if he wanted find out what it was. Instead of asking he kissed her, but she craned away from his touch. "It's times like this where I wonder- If I'm wasting my time."

The idea drifted into his mind that maybe she was questioning her leader's intent, but she was abundantly clear. There was only one other thing that she could be talking about.

"Why would you think that?" He said cupping her face.

"Don't play stupid, Adam. When this started, you were in love with someone, and I was-" She gulped. "haunted. I don't want to look back at this and think about how stupid I was."

"Do you feel stupid? Being here with me?" Adam was sitting up completely now. She silently shook her head as he reached up to cup her face. "I was in love with someone, but that kind of love had been tarnished by betrayal."

"You're right." She sighed trying to ignore the feeling overcoming her. "That being said I still have to go." She said. Her scroll vibrated through the sheets. her hands rustled through them until coming into to contact with the device. It was Neo, warning her of Cinder looking for her. "Shit! She's already looking for me."

A sly smile crossed his face as he let her flee. It wouldn't be long until he saw her again.

* * *

Neo was bored.

 _Where had the amusement gone?_

She was sure that once Mercury came back to the Dorms he would be in a blind rage wrecking the entire place, or he would a least be turned on. Grimm knows, she was when she first caught a glimpse of it. However, here he was just as calm as ever.

 _Maybe this is a defense mechanism. He could be pissed, but just hiding it._

She smiled to herself as she sensed Emerald's entrance. Not even a second later, she waltzed in before looking around the room wildly.

"Where's Cinder?"

 _Gone._ Emerald rolled her eyes at the petite girl before plopping onto her bed obviously tired.

"Merc-throw me the charger." She said staring at her scroll that was minutes away from dying.

"Nope." He said. Her head whipped to the side to glare at him, but he was completely unbothered as he flipped through a book. A BOOK? Since when did he read?

"Mercury," She said through clenched teeth. He tilted his chin in her direction not wanting to take his gaze from the pages that he cared nothing about. He could see her eyes narrow at him. His lips threatened to smirk.

Neo watched on curiously. _This could be entertaining._

"Hand me the charger please." She asked though her tone was betraying the gentleness of her kind words.

"Why don't you come and get it Emmy." His eyes briefly looked at her before returning to whatever it was he was reading. "You have working legs right?"

Neo nearly howled. It was a blur of movement. Emerald lunged at her partner. Her hands swung at his head. In an effort to still her hands, he grabbed at her forearms. His arms brushed passed her bra. She nearly froze as a moan was stuck in her throat. Mercury smiled.

That area was still so sensitive and nearly raw, but it didn't stop her from grabbing his neck. He mirrored her actions. This time he grazed the bite mark on her neck.

"Fuck," She said and instantly regretted the way it came out. Crimson eyes widened in shock.

Neo's eyebrows nearly shot off her face. _That was definitely a moan. I bet Mercury is already hard. hehe_

"What was that Emmy?" He teased before pinning her to the ground. His grip tightened around her neck. The tenderness was making her body heat up all over again. She bit down on her full lip to stifle that moan. Her eyes not once meeting his.

She could feel his bionic legs spread hers and her limbs refuse to do anything about it. Finally her eyes snapped open to see a foreign look on his face. He looked stunned and possessed at the same time. It took everyone but Neo several moments to realize that Cinder had walked in.

She cleared her throat making her presence known. "We have a meeting to prepare for, but first, you two have a class to attend. You aren't even in uniform." She dismissed herself before she could scold them. She constantly had to stop herself from treating them like her children. Neo followed her out of the room.

She shoved her partner off her so that she could get dressed snatching her charger from the wall as she did it. "Thanks Merc. You're so helpful."

Unfortunately, she had thought she was dark enough that hickeys wouldn't be a problem for her. Why did she cut her hair? The uniform did nothing to cover them, and she wasn't going to walk around with her collar up like an idiot all day.

Normally She'd love all eyes on her, but this was something else. The bimbo wouldn't stop smirking at her, and Ruby was blushing like... well a school girl. How old are these kids anyway? All of their annoying little gasps and worse the pleased looks on some of their faces had her about to snap in the middle of the lecture until a small neatly folded note was slid to her. She glared at the silver-haired annoyance. "It's not from me." He chuckled before adding in a whisper. "It looks like you've got more than one secret admirer." His breath on the shell of her ear gave her all of the wrong feelings. Then she realized who he was pointing at.

It was the bitchy one who looked innocent. She shrugged her shoulders and nodded in approval. They had something in common. She unfolded the pristine note.

- _I know a trick with concealer that will hide that-_ Emerald resisted the urge to roll her eyes out of habit. She elbowed Mercury when he tried to look at it.

 _-I kind of ran out mine. It's super hard to fine my shade, so I have to order it and have it mailed. I'm completely SOL.-_ Once she finished she had it delivered back to the white one. Mercury wouldn't stop wiggling his eyebrows. She wanted to smack the stupid things off his face, but before she knew the note was in front of her again.

 _-I know what you mean. I've seen a million shades of white. LOL but make sure Mercury doesn't leave permanent bruises. You have really nice skin for a Huntress. ;D-_

Emerald's cheeks grew hot. It could have just been a genuine compliment. She shook it off.

- _Thanks. It try to keep moisturized and hydrated, but Mercury didn't do it. It's a very long story-_ One she doesn't care to tell especially with an eavesdropping idiot next to her. - _What made you think, Merc did it?-_ She handed the note to her left before bringing her attention back to the lecture. Why would she think Mercury left hickeys on her? She glanced at the man in question who looked extremely bored.

* * *

He was lounging in the separate hideout nursing a beer with his old friend when they heard heels lightly tapping towards them. She braced her hands on her hips. "Is there a reason for you being here early?" He said not bothering gaze her way.

"I don't know if you forgot this or not, but my subordinates are just that- My Subordinates." He held a finger up to stop her.

"She's not your subordinate. She's your partner. You came looking for her. She didn't beg or ask you for anything. Excuse me if I'm a little confused on how that makes you her superior." She shifted in her stance only slightly.

"That boils down to a little thing called power and who has it. She knows who is capable of giving her everything she's ever wanted." He snorted, and rage shot through her. Her eyes almost went gold before she remembered their deal.

Adam wanted to push her closer to the edge, but decided to leave it be. He didn't want Emerald to suffer because of his words. His mind wandered to her and before he knew it his scroll was in his hands. He wanted to send her something, but trashed the thought.

"You want a drink?" Junior offered.

"I want Adam to keep his hands off my subordinates." That statement earned a laugh from both men.

"She's the only person with the _power_ ," He said with heavy emphasis on the word. "to decide that. I doubt she will." He said haughtily. Everyone's gaze turned towards the person approaching them.

"Well, well, well. Drinking without me?" As if she couldn't get anymore annoyed.

"Roman." She said in warning.

"Was I interrupting something important?" He pretended to back off before brushing past her.

"Not at all. We have a meeting to discuss our efforts."

"Right," He said in awe. "I did get that message. Where are the children?"

"They're not children, Roman."

"What ever." He said twirling his cane dismissively.

* * *

She packed up her things pretending like she didn't notice the girl until she felt a hand on her arm.

"I don't think we've formally met. I'm Weiss Schnee."

"I'm Emerald." She said offering a smile.

"I know of a small place in town that might carry some concealer in your skin tone. It's a long shot, but it's worth a try. Especially if it will keep these idiots out of your business." She said. Her head whipped around to glare at one of the students who refused to stop looking at her. That is until she shot her icy glare at him. Emerald was impressed as she watched the kid scramble to get out of the room.

"Wow. How do you know so much about these." She said flashing her a glance at the love bites.

"Holy!" She instantly reprimanded herself for the outburst. "Sorry about that but- hold on." She whipped out her scroll the take a picture to show her. "Look you actually have scars from his teeth pulling at your skin."

"Fuck," She muttered. Cinder will freak.

"I'm used to these-" She pulled down the front of her uniform showing her the small cluster of hickeys trailing down her breasts. Emerald was thoroughly impressed.

"Who did those?" She smirked. Weiss was appalled.

"A lady never kisses and tells."

"Neptune!" Weiss' stomach nearly bottomed out. Emerald called to the guy who was bracing himself at the door. She looked back at Weiss who's mouth was agape before winking. After exchanging a few words the man in question left. She returned to Emerald. "I won't tell, but why did you think Mercury did it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Confusion settled in as the master thief glanced at the assassin who was occupied with admiring his boots. Weiss rolled her eyes. "He's always eye-fucking you, and sometimes you do it back. Its... entertaining." She giggled. After writing down the address to the makeup store she left.

"Are you done flirting?" Mercury asked. Onyx eyes noticed the paper she slid into her back pocket. "Don't forget we have a meeting to attend." He said just to add on another level of annoyance.

"Could at least teach your children time management skills?" Roman snapped after looking at his watch."

"Roman," She said tuning up her charisma. "I will make sure to do that... after I teach you manners."

"We're here, Cinder." Emerald called. "The class lasted longer than we thought."

"You clearly didn't have time to change out of your uniforms either."

She was silent as she could feel his gaze on her. Instead of trying to pull the skirt down, her mind pondered how to subtly lift it.

The meeting was beyond boring. Mercury tried to focus, but his palms itched as he pretended like the awkwardness didn't phase him. Even with his mask on, he could easily tell where his eyes were directed. A muscle ticked in the mercenary's jaw.

"Why does Lieu look constipated?" She said reigning in her chuckle, so she wouldn't disturb the conversation at hand. Dark gray eyes looked to his left, and sure enough the guy was stiff as a board. The mask did nothing to hide his rigidness. She melted through his tenseness, and Mercury smiled. Lieutenant's head whipped in their direction. "Oh my Oum, he heard us!" She whispered before pressing her lips into a line.

"I don't think so." Mercury whispered.

"I think-"

"Is there something you lovebirds want to share with the class?" Roman asked.

"How about you mind your business?" Emerald snapped.

"Is that anyway to talk to Daddy?"

Her eyes went wide as saucers. She stepped towards him, but Mercury pulled her back.

"It is obvious that this meeting is not going to be productive. How about we have short recess? After that we need to make sure we aren't leaving any loose ends." Cinder said sauntering off.

Once she was gone, she glared at the orange-haired man. She could slap the eyeliner right off his smug face. "Don't be like that." He said with a satisfied smirk on his face. Her face softened then he felt it. The air shifted behind him and the cold metal of her blade was pressed to his neck. His eye twitched as he realized he was caught in her hallucination.

"Do what?" She cooed before letting him go. "Too easy." She sighed.

She wandered around the hideout hoping he would follow her. She turned a dark corner and hit the wall hard. Stumbling backwards she felt strong arms grasp her. She was face to face with his mask. He didn't say a word as he backed her up against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" She said almost below a whisper.

"We need to talk. Your time with your leader is coming to a quick end." Her brow furrowed in confusion. Her fingers ached to pull off the mask to see if he was serious.

* * *

"Is there a problem?" Everything about the woman was dark. Even her voice had the dreadful effect.

"No, Ma'am." Cinder said shaking her head.

"Then why am I being summoned when my plan is so close to completion?" The brunette temptress looked away from her scrutiny.

"I think we might have a few members slipping-"

"You think?" She asked sharply. "You doubt yourself?"

"No, that's not it. There is another factor that might push my subordinates away from me." There was a pregnant pause. The older woman would have been annoyed, but the concern was genuine.

"I see. There is a reason for them being here. In the end you have to remember why and do whatever it takes to secure that. Only those willing to prove their ambition will achieve greatness. Do you understand?"

"Yes Salem."

"Good."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry! I am losing my mind writing this thing. There is honestly something possessing me when I write this so please bear with me, us? Also I'm sorry if this seemed short. If you are crave Emercury, please check out my other story _Divide_. R&R**


	3. Episode III

Daddy's Girl

Episode III

* * *

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Adam, why do you always do this? You know how much loyalty means to me."

"Even if this loyalty will be the end of you?" He said grabbing her hands.

"Why do you care?" She said with a bit more attitude than she intended. He stared at her. There was no need for him to pretend like he didn't know where her irritation stemmed from, but the question that he did hold was for himself. Why did he care?

This was just a way to occupy the space. The gaping hole that he himself created and left empty for someone that wasn't even aware of it. He could see the pattern being created before him and the path was clear, but stubbornness and affliction blocked his vision.

"I'm just asking you to think." He said shaking her a little.

"In case you haven't noticed. I'm human too. You hate them;you hate me. I know how you feel about us." Her arms struggled to get out of his hold. A bored look came over him as irritation set in his jaw.

"You're better than them." He grumbled. "Better than me." He said releasing her.

"Adam,"

"Forget it." He said brushing it off, but her hand on his bicep stopped him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I don't know." He wanted to dismiss the subject but, her eyes sucked him right back into it. "You make me have doubts."

"About what?"

"Forget it."

"I know we don't really make time for personal talk when we meet, but I do consider you a friend. I thought I did. If something is bothering you-" she stopped herself. He didn't trust humans. What made her different? She was only setting herself up to get hurt and the moment that registered she turned on a heel and walked away. A soft chuckle escaped her. She was tired of suffering.

"Em. Emerald." his voice brought her back to reality. He was now in front of her stopping her from falling down some stairs.

"Thanks,"

"I think of you as more than simply a friend. This is what causes conflict and doubt in me."

"We should honestly talk about this somewhere private."

"I don't think we should talk about this at all. It only serves to further distract me from my efforts." She stood there in shock as it felt like she was just insulted.

"You know what? You're right. This whole thing is a distraction. See you in the meeting. She said trying not to stomp away.

* * *

"What are you staring at?" Mercury asked getting annoyed with the smirk on Neo's face. Luckily Emerald turned the corner. "Thank Oum, save me from boredom and whatever dirty little thoughts this one is having about me." The master thief looked around him to the shorter girl who was pretending to gag.

"I don't think she has you on the brain, Merc."

"Well, she keeps staring, and It's freaking me out. Hold me." He said leaning into her.

"Not with your heavy ass legs. Where's Cinder?" She asked looking around.

"Here." She said creeping out of the darkness. "The meeting is cancelled until further notice. You are dismissed. Emerald I need a word with you alone." Usually she would have been ecstatic to hear those words, but from the way her day had been she didn't feel anything good coming her way.

"I'll meet you back at the dorms for lunch, kay Em?"

She nodded before following Cinder into a room. Usually there was this unspoken warmth between the two, but Emerald could tell something was off. "Is everything okay Cinder?"

"Emerald," She said taking a seat and gesturing for her to do the same. "I've always valued your dedication. Your loyalty is something I've come to depend on."

"You will always have me, Cinder."

"It's just- You and I both know that this isn't you." She stared at her leader for a brief moment. "Do not lie to me it's beneath us. This isn't what you want."

"I crave opulence things I've never had. The thing I deserve and will get no matter what it takes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. The world doesn't care about good people anymore." Cinder did her best to hide the devious smirk threatened to appear.

"That's true." She said leaning. She slowly dragged her fingers across the back of her hand. "To be honest. I can't really explain how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

"Ci-"

"We can get much closer. Now that I know you're in for the long haul." She whispered. The girl was mesmerized. She didn't even notice when her leaders lips slanted over her own. The shock. The softness. The tug on her hair, but just as fast as the moment came it fled. She felt the breeze from Cinder leaving the room.

Neo peeked around the corner. Crimson eyes shot up to her. How long had she been there?

 _Long enough._ Emerald sighed. She was over this. the stress and irritation coursing through her blood would have been enough to poison someone.

"I thought you left." She sighed. "Let's go. I'm in the mood to steal some liquor." At this the petite huntress smiled and followed her out of the room, but not before growing two feet. Her pink and brown eyes shifted to a forest green and her hair turned black.

* * *

He was walking through the quad trying to make it to the dorm. Sleep was calling him already, and it was just midday.

"Hey!" He heard a tiny little annoying voice and knew it was the Ruby girl. He turned towards her remembering what he promised emerald. "I was looking for Em is she around?"

"She'll be around later. Her girlfriend wanted some alone time with her."

"Oh!" Ruby gasped a deep blush appeared on her pale cheeks. "That's okay don't even worry about it then. There's no need to tell her- ah haha anything." She rambled. "Bye Merc!" She quickly disappeared.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

Her hair was lightly tousled bounced as she danced. Emerald occasionally felt the pull of several men, but luckily she had Neo. The girls loved dancing an juniors was the best place to do it. The bartender too found himself looking at them. It was entertaining to say the least. He leaned forward on the bar watching how their hips swiveled and the grind against each other. He immediately shot upright. Suddenly his collar felt too tight around his neck. Quickly, he poured himself a drink, but before he could blink the two were in front of him.

"The usual." Emerald said.

"Make it triple." A man said saddling up to them. Neo smirked before downing her shot. She turned towards the man and bat her now green eyes. Their fingers entwined and she tugged him back to the dance floor. Emerald released a chuckle.

"Oh, I love that girl. Another please." She licked her lips.

"Looks like you two are having a good time. No trouble tonight?"

"When do I ever?"

"You want me to answer that honestly or?"

"Shut up, and pour me another shot. I'm not in the mood to talk." Junior chuckled despite his concern. What was she in the mood for? He decided it was better to not ask.

"So are you gonna crash here tonight?" He slid the glass to her. She caught it effortlessly and threw it back.

"It depends." She tapped the glass signalling for another.

"On?" She smiled before taking her hopefully last shot. Junior waited as she pressed the tiny glass to her lips savoring the feel.

"You."

* * *

 **IS OUR LITTLE EMMY TRYING TO SMASH SOME HOMIES? I KNOW. I KNOW. IT'S A BIT SHORT BUT I WILL DO BETTER. I PROMISE. MAJOR THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWS THIS STORY! I GREATLY APPRECIATE IT. PLEASE R &R. ILY- KB**


End file.
